


【铁鹰】 奖励与惩罚的二重性 Ds AU

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Electricity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony偶然发现Clint喜欢电击，而Clint试图否认这点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁鹰】 奖励与惩罚的二重性 Ds AU

**Author's Note:**

> 世界观设定：  
> 虽然主流看法还是把人分为Dom和Sub两种，但是大家逐渐承认在Dom和Sub中也存在性格差异，而且也出现了存在“普通人”的观点。  
> Tony是个比较温和的Dom，而Clint是受过训练压抑了依赖性的Sub。

（上）

      “所以，”Tony坐在转椅上，挑高了一边眉毛地看着正坐在他面前棕黄色的手织地毯上的Clint，“你本来打算什么时候告诉我？”

      “你就不应该知道。”Clint小声地咕哝着，手指不安分地揪着地毯上的绒毛，显得有些紧张。

      Tony看着自己的Sub，换了个比较放松的姿势，试图缓解气氛：“你知道的，一个优秀的Dom必须要了解自己的Sub。这不仅是指身体状况，还有心理状态、喜好什么的。如果我能早点知道你喜欢电击的话……”

      Tony停了下来，因为Clint把腿立了起来，虽然厚厚的地毯把摩擦的声音都吸附掉了，但这标准的自我保护姿势让Tony听到了沮丧。标准的Clint 的“我让你失望了，你值得一个更好的Sub”的前奏。Tony不想让他有机会再次说出这句话。于是他站了起来，弯下身揉了揉Clint蓬乱的头发和紧绷的 肩膀后坐在了他的旁边，转过脸平视他。

      “信任我，Clint。”

      Clint显然一开始把这句理解成了谴责，但很快他就体会到了其中的担忧。在看着自己靴尖好一会儿后，他像是泄了气的气球一样歪倒在了Tony身上，叹了口气。

      “我真是个糟糕的Sub。”

      “事实上，没有糟糕的Sub，只有不合适的，”Tony顺势把手换上了弓箭手的腰，“而我们早就当上时代杂志评选的年度最契合Ds了，三次！”

      Clint被Tony夸张的语气逗笑了，“用钱买的排名不算数。”

      “你清楚这是不是用钱买的。”Tony轻轻地掐了掐他腰上的肉，成功让小鸟撞进他怀里。不过他并不打算让话题就这么被岔开。“所以，为什么？”

      Clint当然明白Tony在问什么。但在回答之前，他稍稍调整了姿势，好让自己能被自己的Dom的气息包围，就像如果不这样做，他就没办法坚持说出来一样。

————我是Clint讲故事的分割线————

      很多人都认为Sub过于软弱，并不适合做特工。但事实证明，世人的偏见有点离谱了。最起码作为美利坚最大特务组织的神盾局里大多数的成员都是Sub，或者说是训练有素的Sub。

      Sub天生对Dom会有服从的冲动（当然，这和那些LoserDom想象得不一样，Sub也会挑对象），但显然比起这种缺陷，他们能干、温顺、隐忍的性格 所带来的收益更大。Tony不得不承认，在Fury的引导下，神盾局的运行状况的确比复仇者好。但他的大厦被毁的频率比周抛式航母低。不，不要提昆式战 机，那玩意儿才值几个钱。

      作为一帮超级间谍，隐藏身份这种事情对于他们来说当然是小菜一碟，但神盾局让Sub隐藏倾向的训练效果实在惊人。在Hill在庆功宴后和Clint一起坐 到了地上前，Tony一直都以为这位坚毅而强悍的副局长会是个Dom，最起码也是个临界的“普通人”。有了Hill作先例，Tony甚至考虑过 “Coulson是不是Sub”的问题，但最后还是因证据不足作罢，这可不是因为他不想承认自己被Sub镇住了的Dom本能。

      大多数Dom把“电击”视为有效惩戒措施，显然神盾局也如此。电击是他们对Sub候选探员的标准惩罚。而比起肉体上的痛苦，精神上的压迫感对改变Sub的行为更为有效，这令Clint因为对电击敏感的体质而承受到了超出设计的精神压力。

————这是故事结束的分界线————

      “喜欢电击不是你的错，和别人不一样也不是。”

      Tony耐心地听完了Clint的整个故事，在结束后鼓励地吻了吻他的耳朵尖。Clint脸上的笑容越来越大，Tony甚至可以感受到他为抑制笑声而产生的颤抖。

      “Coulson知道我努力逃避电击的时候还以为我只是特别怕呢。”

      “这也令你成为了我们的一员，虽然….等等，所以你还没试过电击高潮？”

      Clint不解地对着Tony眨了眨眼，显然他还没跟上他的Dom的思维。

       “那我们得找个时间试试，必须得找个时间试试。”

      Tony拉着Clint站了起来。虽然他体贴地在地板上铺了厚厚的地毯，但坐在地上的感觉实在太难受了，他不得不踢踢腿来减轻屁股的酸痛。他不知道Clint是怎么习惯这一切的，即使早在他认识他之前，不过这不重要，他还有很多时间来探索。

      “咳咳，这是为了让我更了解我的Sub，”Tony清了清嗓子，假装正经地宣布，“这样我才能确定‘电击’对于我的Sub来说是属于那种程度的奖励。”

      Clint大笑着朝Tony的肚腩来了迅猛的一击，以掩饰那声“我的”有多么令他安心。不过这也令Tony不得不捂着肚子蹲了好一会儿。但他在弓箭手担心地凑过来时把他绊倒在地，以扳回一城。以不雅姿势纠缠在地板上的两人都为胸口洋溢而出的幸福感笑了出来。

 

（下）

      Clint双腿大开地瘫在扶手椅上，双腿被架在了扶手上，裸露的大腿内侧左右各被贴了三个黑色电极贴片。椅面和椅背把他的腰夹出了个夸张的弧度，这让他不 得不绷紧被绑在背后的手，好缓解背部的酸痛。但随机发出的电击不断撩拨着他的神经，迫使他不停地在有限的空间内难耐地扭动。如果不是从他的脚踝一直交错缠 绕到膝盖的红色麻绳足够坚韧的话，Tony敢保证他的Sub早就已经爽到地上了。  
  
      实验室的椅子，抗震；Bruce加持过的麻绳，够结实；自主开发的电击器，各个电极电压可以独立调控；手工衬了丝绸的电磁手铐，连队长都挣不脱却不会磨破皮；专属于自己的Sub，泛着粉红色的麦色皮肤，还有毫无遮掩的下体，Perfect。  
  
      Tony在观察了好一会儿后，才仁慈地关掉了手中的电源，椅子上的人也渐渐停止了扭动，但还在Clint体内回荡的快感还是让他不自觉地抽搐了两下。在大腿上的痛痒感终于完全消失后，弓箭手摇了摇头，试图把脑袋里的浆糊弄出去，但似乎没什么效果。  
  
      “Clint？”  
  
       Tony担忧地看着椅子上的人，但幸好Clint马上把头转向了他，虽然他显然还不能把视线快速地聚焦在自己的Dom身上。Tony把控制器交给了左手，往前走了两步，右手沿着弓箭手被绑住的手臂向上抚摸着，然后从肩部往下按揉着他的胸肌。  
  
      “舒服吗？”Clint盯着Tony停留在他胸口上的手指点了点头，Tony不满地捏了捏他的乳头。“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
  
       Clint超自己光裸的下半身看去，但因为姿势所限，他只能看到一点点粗糙的黑布。Tony稍微退开了一点，用空着的手把Clint的左膝又向外推了一点 点，然后把开关打开，调了个比较小的电流。弓箭手觉得有似乎有一些蚂蚁正在自己的皮肤上爬行，麻痒的感觉让他整个人颤抖了起来。  
  
      “停下，Tony，”他下意识地摇摇头。  
  
      “你确定，Clint？”Tony把控制器放在了椅子的空位上，然后摸向了他的大腿，又问了一遍，“你确定？”  
  
      Tony低头吻向Clint的大腿根，丝毫不在意他泛滥的前液已经把那里弄湿。他伸出舌头品尝着上面混着汗液的咸涩液体，然后用牙咬起了一小块被舌苔摩擦 得发红的皮肤，轻轻地碾磨着。Clint根本分不清那感觉是电流、Tony的头发、Tony的胡渣还是他们合起来对他的折磨。  
  
      Tony在重重地吮吸了一下后站直了身子，把手伸向了电极贴片，掀起了一点点。  
  
      “你喜欢吗，Clint？”Tony盯着颤抖着的人舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，但坚定地继续着动作，“诚实的孩子才能得到奖励哦。”  
  
      Clint摇了摇头，试图合拢双腿阻止人的动作，但这只能让麻绳在他的小腿上留下深深浅浅的红色。但Tony并没有停下，而是看向他，鼓励他承认自己的感觉。  
  
      最终Clint希望贴片留在自己身上的欲望还是击败了他认为“以惩罚作为享乐不对”的看法：“不要，Tony….啊….我….我喜欢，我喜欢！”  
  
      Tony把贴片移到了弓箭手大腿和躯干相连的细嫩皱褶上，并调高了电压。Clint整个人挺了起来，似乎要掀翻整个椅子。他哭喊着，大腿抽搐，突显出肌肉的形状。Tony趁热打铁地含住了他的前端，用力地吮吸着，把他的高潮逼了出来。  
  
      Tony在关闭电源后站起来用嘴把口里的液体还给了他的Sub。Clint啜泣着吞咽着这浊白的液体，发出几声舒适的鼻音。Tony在舔干净他的嘴角后吻向了他的颧骨，舔舐着他的泪痕。  
  
      “你看，这不是坏事儿，小鸟。”Tony又轻轻地啄了他一下，这让Clint痒得笑了起来，“电击也可以是个很好的奖励。”  
  
      Clint懒懒地移动着脑袋，用嘴捕捉到了Tony的，并用脚掌轻轻把他压向了自己。这让Tony腿间高热的部位直接压到了弓箭手汗湿的大腿上。Clint像是想要扳回一城一样，盯着Tony，故意让粉他红色的舌尖在他湿润的嘴唇上摩擦着。  
  
       “那你想忍到什么时候，Sir？”  
  
       Tony的阴茎以就算隔着裤子也能被Clint感受到的力度抽搐了一下。他们虽然一个是Dom，一个是Sub，但是他们在做爱的时候更倾向于互相直呼姓 名。Tony并没有觉得不妥，Clint也就没有说，毕竟他还在神盾的时候理论上要用的尊称多了去了，而且他们也不需要用几个称谓来维持他们之间的关系。 不过Tony必须承认，Clint这声“Sir”真的把他体内的Dom属性唤醒了。他不得不捏了捏他的器官，以防自己干出一撕裤子提枪就上的事儿。他可是 个好Dom，不是吗？  
  
      Tony在冷静下来后捏了捏在他身下傻笑着的人的腰，然后掏出了一个阳具电极。  
  
      “我想看到它进入你的身体。”然后把金属造物压向了Clint的嘴唇。  
  
       弓箭手顺从地张开嘴，含住假阴茎的头部，然后用舌头绕着它打着圈子，就像Tony最喜欢他用自己的嘴对他的阴茎干的那样。Tony看着那个运动着的舌头， 觉得裤裆有点紧。好吧，事实上，他裤子的布料已经清晰地印出他的尺寸了。不过Tony并不在意，他只是从裤袋里掏出了一支软管，扭开后直接把细长的管口塞 进了Clint的肛门。  
  
      冰冷坚硬的异物侵入身子的感觉并不怎么舒服，但也不是不能忍受。Clint稍微挪动了一下屁股好让他体内的东西的角度变小点儿。随着Tony挤压软管的动作，Clint感觉到一股冰冷粘滑的液体进入了自己体内。最后软管离开了，内容物却留在了他的深处。  
  
      Tony用左手握着电极碾压着Clint的嘴唇，同时用右手按压着他穴口的褶皱。Clint摊平舌头继续试图舔湿金属的表面。很快，他嘴边的东西和他后面 的手指都开始旋转着向他体内挺近，Tony精准地让两边的动作保持同步，让他作为Dom的自制力和控制力发挥到极致，这让Clint的体内升起一股被完全 掌控的快感。  
  
      在Tony可以在Clint体内顺畅地运动两根手指时，他把Clint口中的电极拔了出来，黏在上面的唾液被拉出一条银丝，最后落在了Clint的胸口 上。不过在扩张过程中，Tony为了保证不破坏“主菜”的效果，并没有特地照顾他的前列腺，这让Clint只达到了半勃的状态。Clint在金属电极被逐渐送入他体内的过程中发出了不满的哼哼，并且在被完全推入后开始收缩着自己的括约肌来移动着体内的异物，这也让他夹紧了还露在外面的电线。  
  
       “不要这么急，小鸟，”  
  
       Tony拍了拍他的大腿，示意他放松。Clint咕哝着停下了动作。Tony微笑着低下头亲了亲他，然后打开了电源。Clint马上不可自制地颤抖着，连 脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，差点要把身上的人都掀到地上去。被电击的肠壁紧紧地绞住了肛塞，并持续不断地把颗粒状的快感传播到他的四肢百骸。Tony很快就关小 了电源，不过这只是为了调节模式。  
  
      “这个呢，Clint？”  
  
      Clint只能感觉到他的前列腺附近传来强烈的快感，他下意识地往下看去，但他开始泛白的视野里只有他大腿间再次开始吐出透明液体的挺立和一截电线。 Tony在Clint快要承受不了的时候关闭了电源，并按压着他的腹部好增加他体内异物的存在感。Clint被电击过的肠壁异常敏感，这让他觉得现在插到 他体内的并不是光滑的金属块，而是那种布满颗粒的硅胶。  
  
      不满弓箭手走神的Tony又打开了一次电源。虽然这次的电流只有第一次的一半，但Clint开始大幅度地颤抖了起来，把椅子摇得嘎吱作响。  
  
      “嘿，嘿，Clint，”Tony马上关闭了电源，并拔出了Clint体内的东西，“看来这已经太过了。”  
  
      Clint花了好一段时间才能理解Tony说出来的话，好像他是个刚学会英语的外国人一样。但是他在脑袋还没有完全转过弯前就靠着椅背摇了摇头，制止了Tony。  
  
      他盯着Tony好一会儿才把思绪整理成语言，然后又花了大概三十秒找回自己发音的方法，Tony只是一直耐心地等着他，等着他的Sub告诉他他想要什么。  
  
       “你不是…不是说过要那个什么来着.....了解我吗，铁罐？”  
  
      Clint磕磕巴巴地终于把意思表达了出来，最后还嘴炮了一次好让Tony相信他已经完全做好继续“测试”的准备了。Tony在思考了一会儿后决定还是把最后的道具拿了出来。那是一根细长的透明塑料管，中间夹着一根铜黄色的电线，最上部用黑色的硬胶做出了个罩子一样的性状。Clint马 上明白了这个小玩意儿的作用——深入尿道直接刺激前列腺的刺激装置。刚刚那里被电击的强烈感觉还没有完全消散，他没办法承受这个，大概。  
  
      Tony读懂了他的眼神，马上收了起来。  
  
      “你看，今天是对你进行奖励的……”  
  
      “我想要你进入我，和这个一起。”Clint打断了Tony的说辞，不过违背了Dom的感觉让他不得不吞咽了一下才能继续说话，“就是说…...奖励应该按照我的意愿，不是吗？”  
  
      Clint小心翼翼地看向他的Dom，甚至做好了自己你会被拒绝的准备，只要Tony再表达一次否定的意思，他就放弃抗争。但Tony把软管戳向了他的马眼。  
  
       “你确定吗，Clint？”他稍稍用力戳进去了一点点，又马上拔了出来，满意地看到Clint眼中又期待又害怕的神情，“我们可以去冲个澡，然后继续，可 能我会射在你的口里。但如果要继续的话，我会狠狠地操你，而你会被我和它带来的快感弄碎，精神上。而且你不会被允许射精，直到我射到你体内。”  
  
      Clint的阴茎狠狠地抽搐了一下，又吐出了一些液体。他马上用自己的脚尖按住了Tony，“操你的，就这么做。Tony，快点，马上。”  
  
      “你这个贪吃的小鬼。”  
  
      Tony笑着咬了Clint的脖子一口，确保那里会留下一圈绝对遮不住的牙印，然后握住了他的阴茎，缓缓地把导管塞了进去。Clint在体内的软管被 Tony恶意旋转时不自觉地发出响亮的呻吟。Tony甚至好几次又把它拔出了一点点，以听到更好听的声音。  
  
       在导管被推到底部后，Tony小心翼翼地调整着罩子的位置，用弓箭手的冠部把它卡好，虽然Clint事后认为这是Tony故意的，只是为了听到他接不上气 地哽咽。在吻了吻Clint的膝盖后Tony开始缓慢地加大着电压，Clint马上颤抖起来，前液不断地顺着尿道口的缝隙涌出来。在Clint开始绷紧他 粗壮的手臂后，Tony看了看控制器，记下了数值，然后关了电源。  
  
       “准备好了吗，小鸟？”Tony拉开了自己的裤链，扶着已经硬得发疼的阴茎慢慢塞了进去。Clint的肠道贪婪地吮吸着所有他能包裹到的部分，这让铁鹰两 人都发出了舒适的叹息。可是椅子限制了Tony能进入的长度，在抽插了好几下后，他决定把Clint的手铐解开，然后把他继续往下拖。Clint能听到自 己下半身的骨头开始发出呻吟，这可能会让他疼上好几天，但这都比不上他待会儿能感受到的。他配合地把手越过头顶撑在椅背上，用力往下推，知道他的臀部黏在 Tony的大腿上为止。  
  
      Tony鼓励地拍了拍Clint屁股，让他继续晃动着，同时配合着深度不断地变化着电压。他在完全没入时把电压调到刚刚记下来的位置，然后在被拔出时变 小。Clint的前列腺被电击，尿道被撑开，肠道被填满三重快感同时在他身子里指数增长，如果不是那根塑料管的话，他可能已经爽到尿了出来。但他还要继续 努力，为了让Tony射在他体内。  
  
       “嘘，嘘，Clint，”Tony掐住了Clint的腰，好让他疯狂的扭动暂时停下，“你做得很好，你做得很好了，Legolas。”

       Clint疑惑地看着眼前的人。Tony低下头吻了吻他的眼睛，感受着他的眼睫毛扫过他嘴唇的感觉。  
  
      “你是世界上最棒的Sub。”  
  
      Tony在Clint耳边说了这一句后开始了最后的攻击，并在射在他体内后帮忙拔出了电极，撸动着让他也尖叫着达到了高潮。  
  
       Tony有好一会儿都压在了Clint身上，快感在他的脑海里放着烟花，但他必须马上解开那些绳索，Clint已经被绑着好一会儿了。但显然Tony还是 低估了超级特工的能力，Clint在Tony还能爬起来前就解开了绳索，把他推在了地上。铁鹰两人在一起躺在地上，手脚交缠着，不知道是在打闹着还是像是 幼儿园小朋友一样只是在把身上的东西抹到对方身上。  
  
       但这离他们可以相互搀扶着去浴室还有一段时间呢。  
  
————End————

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 1、灵感来源于Clint的那只电击箭。本来是“测试电击箭结果跑歪了”的pwp的，结果真的跑歪了，电击箭头都不见了！！！我对不起你啊，道具君 Orz 【电击箭头：说好的我可以正面肛主人呢！摔箭柄！
> 
> 2、码文速度急剧下降啊，整整用了两天结果还是连1w都凑不齐 Orz 以后要怎么码长篇啊
> 
> 3、这篇文之所以选择Ds AU （虽然在肉里面体现不出来）其实是想吐槽Hill阿.....不，Hill姐姐在电影里和肥啾一起窝在沙发前的画面。看了这个之后“肥啾是Sub”的设定就在我脑海里挥之不去啊，而且还有那篇RSVP！！！超赞的，里面铁罐男友力满满！我这个铁罐又双叒叕只剩下男友了！ 【摔Tony （T：怪我咯？！
> 
> 4、关于电击的感受，我在做针灸的时候试过，嗯.......算了，我们来讲讲Jessie Colter的MOE 【别卖广告啊喂！


End file.
